Talk:Purple dragon knight
Don't bother picking it up....this class sucks, all abilities provided by it, can be picken up by a good bard, paladin or whatever class that has some nice buffing spell. Besides most abilities last only for up to 10 rounds. Frankly If it's to add such a suck up class in the new CEP it would be better not add any new prestige class at all. -- 19 October 2008 *Note: CEP does not add any classes (prestige or base) at all. I don't know why the above commenter mentions CEP. --The Krit 23:48, 30 October 2008 (UTC) *Disagree. The bonus from heroic shield stacks with everything. The AB bonus from inspire couage is handy. : :Overall its a great class for anyone to get into. -- 31 August 2009 *I disagree with 114.30.98.245 on this one. Heroic shield is a dodge AC bonus and will not be added on if you hit the cap, also you have to use it on someone else. It's also only for 1 round, to keep it up constantly requires that the PDK sit flatfooted constantly casting extremely close to the enemies. The AB bonus from inspire courage can be gotten from 1 level of bard and 3 skill ranks in perform. If you can't mix nonlaw/pally then you can get your 1 AB by taking weapon focus, epic weapon focus, or prowess instead of wasting your feat on mounted combat. Hell, you can even just replace your 5 levels of PDK with 4 levels of fighter and you'd get much more use out of your build.... -- February 6, 2010 In and out of character After the removal of the following line (whose removal I had no objection to), I began rereading the main description. *Even though it is out of character for them, it is easier for barbarians to meet the skill prerequisites than for fighters. According to the description there seems to be a setting of in and out of character classes (the out of character quoted below). Sorcerers and wizards tend to join the war wizards, Cormyr's elite brigade of fighting spellcasters, while barbarians are too undisciplined, and druids and monks too "uncivilized" in Cormyr to enter this career. As far as standard SP outside of the premium module, any base class can qualify (even neutral barbarians) so the in and out of character does not seem to apply. Since I have not played WCoC I was wondering if this in and out of character description fits the module only (and then should be flagged as such) or is it just general DnD copying with no relevance to the functionality of NWN. WhiZard 03:15, October 30, 2011 (UTC) * It is the description of the class as seen in the game. (If it was copied from D&D source material, it was copied by DLA for the game, not for NWNWiki specifically.) It gives a background for the class, much like red dragon disciples are described as "already adept at magic" despite power gamers tending to take only one or two levels in a magical class, and sometimes they lack the casting stat to cast cantrips (hardly "adept"). I have no problem having background/setting information for roleplayers. After all, they put the "RP" in "CRPG". --The Krit 08:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :* I understand that it comes from the game, and is likely to be ignored by powergamers. However, I am not asking whether or not to keep it (it should be kept as much as the other class descriptions), but whether WCoC follows this breakdown, in which case that specific instance ought to be labeled. WhiZard 16:38, October 30, 2011 (UTC)